Lessons for a Young Lord
by Airian Reesu
Summary: [Sessfamily centric] Every youkai youth must be taught lessons. Even the informal ones. Spending an afternoon with the Inu no Taisho's young son is bound to lead to something interesting.


**Lessons for a Young Lord  
**Airian Reesu

**A/N:** The characters used here were created for another IY story that will never see the light of day. I'd been looking through my old notes when I came across them and I remembered how much I liked Taka and Ichi…I figured I could be nice enough to at least write a short story with them in it.

And I wanted to write young Sesshoumaru. Couldn't help it…

Brief list: (to avoid confusion)

Takasukioka - eldest child, daughter. Over 300 years old. Also referred to as: Takasuki, Aneue  
Ichianetori - second eldest child, daughter. Near 200 years old. Also referred to as: Ichiane, Ichi(ane)-chan, Onee-san, Imouto  
Shikanami - mother. Also referred to as: Hahaue.

I used the word "shiro" for their place of residence. I could have used an English term, but castle/palace/whatever, didn't seem to fit. I also used other Japanese terms for which the translations just didn't fit. They'll all rather common, so don't worry.

----------------

Takasukioka was just waiting. Her brush ran over the fine paper at her fingertips, but most of her attention was turned to the world outside of her room. Her father, the renowned Inu no Taisho, had returned only a few days ago to his wife's shiro with the intent of ordering his affairs, and--although he would never admit it--seeing his youngest, and most important, child again.

Who, Takasukioka noticed with fond amusement, was coming this way, just as she'd expected.

What did surprise her, however, was the other scent that followed. What in all the hells was Ichianetori doing with their brother?

Putting down her brush, the inuyoukai turned her head towards the door of her writing room, listening to footsteps and her younger sister's mumbling voice rapidly approaching. Strange…Ichiane-chan had never voluntarily spent time with Sesshoumaru in…forever. Ichiane usually preferred to be only concerned with herself, not following around a rambunctious youngster…

Her musing was cut short when the steps stopped outside her door. Before she could open her mouth to tell them to enter, the door was tossed aside and a small body was shoved through, followed by a calm, composed figure in woman's armor.

"Watch him, they say," Ichiane grumbled, dusting off her hands on her obi. "Why do _I_ have to be stuck with the brat?"

Ignoring her siblings ranting, Takasukioka gazed over her writing table at the small ball of inuyoukai that was picking itself off the ground. She watched her little brother push himself up on his knees and attempt a glare at his sister. Ironically enough, it was a gesture he'd learned from said sibling. And it would have worked too, if his lower lip hadn't jutted out so petulantly. "I am _not_ a brat!"

Ichiane huffed. "The hell you aren't, puppy-chan."

Sesshoumaru bared his fangs, trying to intimidate, but since they were only pup-teeth still, it wasn't very threatening. When he didn't get the intended reaction out of his middle sister, he turned to his eldest instead. The little pup pouted ever so slightly. "Aneue…"

Takasukioka had to fight the fond grin off her face. If only he knew how close he always came to winning every time he did that. Not that she would tell him that; the last thing she needed was him to have another advantage over her. It was terrible enough that he knew he could just barge into her room whenever he wished. She spoiled him so…

She wouldn't let him get the better of her this time, however. He was getting too old for that. Schooling her features into a casual expression, she asked the obvious question. "Otouto, what have you done this time?"

Sesshoumaru rocked back on his heels, the long, dragging sleeve of his haori dusting the floor. Seeing that, Takasukioka saw her mother's wisdom in dressing him in brown. This pup could make quite the mess. _Although,_ she thought, casting a sly glance towards her sister, _someone else here was far worse…_

Ichiane gave Takasukioka a dark look, almost as if she read her thoughts. "I do not know why they put me in charge of this diminutive monster," she complained, jabbing a finger at the pup that was now obliviously scrapping one of his baby claws across the polished floor of his sister's room. Takasukioka thought she saw the beginnings of their father's name, written in a pup's shaky writing, starting to form, but she stopped that quickly with a barked order. "Sesshoumaru."

The boy's white head jerked upward, the shoulder-length strands of his hair swaying with the movement. He instantly shoved his hands into his long sleeves. "Yes, Aneue?" he asked, placidly.

Takasukioka smirked, not buying it for a second. "There is paper for that, otouto."

Sesshoumaru's mouth snapped open to say something, but apparently he thought better of it and it closed again. Instead, he looked down at the floor and used his bare heel to rub at the marked spot. When that was done, he gazed up at her a little guilty, before bowing politely, as he'd been taught to do. "Hai, Aneue."

"See!" Ichiane exclaimed, exasperated. Her expression flashed to one of annoyance. "Why couldn't they have asked one of the servants to chase him around? They could use the workout, those lazy imbeciles!"

Sesshoumaru gazed up at his raving sister with a sort of befuddled calm, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he contemplated her. He then turned an innocently questioning look towards his elder sister. "Aneue," he asked, Takasuki being able to hear his quiet voice even above Ichiane's ranting, "Why does Onee-san always talk so much?" He wrinkled his nose slightly, idly playing with the embroidery on his sleeve. "It's really annoying."

Ah, the innocence of youth, Takasukioka thought, dryly, as Ichiane's mouth snapped shut in what could possibly be surprise. But, not at all extraordinarily, it didn't take her long to open it again.

"You miserable ba--"

"That's enough, Ichiane."

Ichianetori sneered at her, coming within inches of exposing her fangs. And yet, she didn't say a word, as her sister had anticipated. Takasukioka was her elder, after all. One that had, on many embarrassing occasion, rubbed that smug face into the floor.

Satisfied that her volatile sibling was subdued for now, Takasuki waved a hand towards the cushions that sat before her table. "Why don't you all sit, now that you're here?"

Grumbling under her breath, Ichiane did as she was told, slinking forward and settling stiffly on her knees. Sesshoumaru, who had appeared rather bemused throughout the whole ordeal, now lit up considerably, scampering across the floor to literally fall on the pillow. It skidded forward a handbreadth and was now acting as a rather suitable cushion for his head as he peered up at her from his upside down position. "Aneue, what're you doing?"

Shaking her head slightly, Takasuki huffed a small laugh as Ichiane scoffed into her sleeve. "Being entertained by you, it seems."

The pup shook his head--or at least the best he could with it on a pillow. "Nooo…I didn't mean that, Aneue." Pushing himself up on his arms, Sesshoumaru rose off his cushion just enough to lean his head back even farther, the white mass of his hair hanging down like tangled ribbons as he studied her. "Nothing important. Please?"

"Speaking nothing but nonsense," Ichiane grunted, folding her arms with a scowl. "I swear, boy, you really should pay more attention to those tutors of yours…"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, which looked rather comical in his bent backward position. "Onee-san," he began to explain patiently, as if it was common knowledge, "I don't have to _now_. I don't have lessons today."

"Unless you plan on having them all your life, you've better listen and _remember_ what your teachers say, brat," Ichiane warned. "Although," she added, as an afterthought, "Seeing you tortured by those ingrates for the rest of your _very long_ life would be very amusing indeed."

Takasukioka sighed lightly, watching those two. She supposed it was a good thing that Ichiane didn't take more of an interest in spending time with her brother--the two would undoubtedly end up at each other's throats once Sesshoumaru was old enough. Either that, or barking at each other. It was all the same in the end.

Not that she expected anything other than animosity from Ichiane. That girl's whole personality was cantankerous with a mist of hostility and some sort of wry humor mixed in. She'd been like that ever since she was younger than Sesshoumaru. Her favorite pastime _had_ been gnawing her elder sister's arm, after all. Something Takasukioka remembered with very little fondness.

Thankfully, Sesshoumaru doesn't do that, she thought with a relieved sigh. No, now all she had to contend with was an inquisitive and hyperactive pup following her around everywhere. Which wasn't that terrible in the least.

Especially when that said pup was just so adorable.

Sesshoumaru was almost an exact miniature of their father, straight down to the white hair, gold eyes, and facial markings. Although the color was still somewhat pale because of his young age, Takasuki could see that he would be adorned with more stripes than his father was, but they were basically the same. It was hard to see any of their mother in him. Shikanami-sama was a silver inu, sporting the dark silver hair and cold steel eyes that were so prevalent in Ichiane. Takasuki prided herself in being of both her parents, her father's eyes and mother's hair all mixed into one. As the eldest, she found this to be appropriate.

Especially since she was often used to balance out some warring couple in her family. Just as she was doing now.

Takasukioka watched passively as Sesshoumaru rolled himself over, lifting his chin haughtily. "_I_ don't have to listen to _you_."

Ichiane's expression turned dark. Her hand darted out and snatched the pup's hair, yanking his head up to look at her. Sesshoumaru yelped, claws going instantly towards her wrist.

"Release him, Ichianetori," Takasukioka intoned, sharply. Her hand came down heavily on the desk as her face morphed into a mask of annoyance covered anger. "If Chichiue came in now…"

Ichiane dropped him immediately, her eyes darting what she thought to be surreptitiously towards the door. No one knew for certain _exactly_ what the Inu no Taisho would do, but neither daughter was interested in finding out. Sesshoumaru was the long-awaited heir to the West, and Chichiue's most prized possession. It was obvious enough that he favored the boy almost to distraction--the very fact that he came home every moon was evidence enough. For as long as Takasukioka could remember, the Inu no Taisho had disappeared for the entire summer months before coming home for the wintertime, during which he had left for only short trips. And this slow time was only because --and he had told her this once-- it was very hard to hunt or even make contact with other youkai in that barren season.

It was strange having him home so often--Takasuki had never thought him to have the patience for such a thing. Certainly the visits were never too long-- a few days at most-- but the frequency of them spoke volumes that Sesshoumaru would never be able to hear. He was thoroughly accustomed to being the focal point of his father's attention. And, in good time, not only would he be able to bring his wandering Chichiue home, he would also be able to go _with_ him on his journeys.

That was something she knew the pup was anxious for. He talked of it incessantly whenever someone cared--or even when they did not--to listen. Chichiue brought home enough stories to fill even the most levelheaded of children with dreams; it did not surprise her in the least that her brother was susceptible to his father's charm.

The only one who was not drawn in by the Inu no Taisho's stories was Hahaue. She never wanted to hear anything about them, never wanted to listen to Sesshoumaru's big plans of what he and Chichiue would do once they were out on their own--in fact, she didn't want to _think_ of it at all. Takasuki knew why her mother felt this way--Hahaue had struggled so long to have a boy, had faced so many complications and stillborn pups after Ichiane had been born that she thought her son to be some sort of miracle (a very rare thought amongst youkai). Not only that, but she had also been--or so she had feared and had often confided in her eldest daughter-- falling out of favor with her Lord as a result of this. Now she was back in his very small circle of good will and didn't want that to change.

All because of the pup that was now fingering the brush on her desk.

"Put that down, Sesshoumaru," Takasuki reprimanded him, sternly. The pup did as he was told, but not before smearing black ink on his fingers and --somehow-- his bare feet. Feet which shouldn't have been bare at all.

"Where are his house shoes, Ichiane?"

"How should I know what that arrogant little fuck did with them?" Ichiane growled, eyes ablaze with anger. "First he insults me now and then--"

"_Watch_ your tongue, Ichiane," Takasuki warned, cutting off her sister's rant. She knew where the inuyoukai was going with it, and decided to rectify the situation without an irrational speech beforehand. "Sesshoumaru, look at me."

The pup did as he was told, blinking his shimmering gold eyes up at her. "Hai?"

Leaning forward over her desk in order to emphasize the importance of what she had to say, Takasuki fixed her brother with a steely, unyielding gaze. "You had no right to speak to Ichianetori as you did. And you know this."

It seemed that Ichiane's "little monster" actually had the ability to look contrite. Looking down at the floor, Sesshoumaru hunched his shoulders and nodded. "Hai…"

"Up here, Sesshoumaru."

His lips twisting into a slight grimace, her brother looked up at her again. "Hai, Aneue."

Takasuki nodded at him decisively. "Very good. As the future Inu no Taisho, you should never look down when someone addresses you. Even if it is in scolding. Understood?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, a tight jerk of his head, even as his eyes drifted over her shoulder. He was actually sitting properly now, knees bent underneath him and hands pressed firmly into his lap. Sitting like that, Takasukioka could clearly see the start of a lord beginning to form around his freshly cut and unwieldy edges.

Something on Sesshoumaru's face flickered once, before he glanced from Takasuki to Ichiane and back again. "Do I have to say I'm sorry now, Aneue?" he asked, sounding generally confused. "Chichiue never does…but Tanaka-sensei says I have to…"

"That is your responsibility to decide, Sesshoumaru," Takasuki confessed. "It is up to the individual lord on that particular etiquette. Although," she added, leaning towards him and whispering conspiratorially, "I believe your Onee-san would appreciate it. Maybe she won't be so cranky today, hm?"

"I heard that, you know," Ichiane grumbled under her breath. Takasukioka ignored her.

Sesshoumaru looked up at his elder sister, indecision clear on his face. His slim eyebrows drew down close to his eyes as his attention fell to his hands for a moment. Then he asked, in all sincerity: "Are you sure that could stop Onee-san from being cranky? I didn't think anything could…"

Takasukioka had to physically leap over the table to keep Ichiane at bay. It was quite the struggle since she was trying to keep from laughing at the same time. "Well," she commented, twisting Ichiane's arm behind her back as the younger youkai hissed threats at her. "I think you may be right about that, otouto."

Sesshoumaru smiled then and Takasuki almost lost her grip on her sister. His smiles always had that affect on her--they were so rare and yet still so open that it sometimes made her forget he was to be a taiyoukai some day. The only thing that was better than her otouto's smile was his laughter, which was even more infrequent nowadays.

But it still touched Takasukioka that he could truly smile and laugh at all. Such things were only for pups, and, despite some mishaps, he was growing up so fast, it seemed…

"Aneue," Sesshoumaru spoke up, completely undaunted by his sister trying to rip off his head. "You never told me what you were doing."

Takasuki squeezed Ichiane's arm until the other girl snarled at her to stop. Then she tightened her grip even more for a few seconds before finally letting her go. Ichiane grumbled angrily, rolling her shoulders before popping one back into the socket with a swift snap. Wincing, she gave her elder sister a dark look. "What the fuck was that for?"

"I told you to watch your tongue," was all Takasukioka said before returning to sit behind her desk. Picking up the brush that Sesshoumaru had recently been playing with, she set it back into its original holder. "As to your question, otouto, I had been going over the house records."

As she'd expected, Sesshoumaru crawled right off his cushion and was soon leaning over her table. His short claws poked at one of the papers delicately. He seemed to ignore Ichiane completely. "Isn't that Hahaue's job, Aneue?"

Amused by his interest, Takasukioka pushed one of her scrap papers towards him, which he scooped up eagerly. "Traditionally, yes, it is," she answered. She closed up the official book as the sheet in his hands trapped Sesshoumaru's complete interest. "However, Hahaue was kind enough to grant me this honor."

She wouldn't tell the pup that Hahaue had never liked doing paperwork and, because she didn't want to do it, had given Takasuki the responsibility almost one hundred years ago. This did not bother Takasuki--rather, she enjoyed working with the numbers and such, but in other households, such a duty was sacred and could only be done by the mate. But, then again, she'd never thought of the Western household as conventional for at least the last few decades.

Takasuki felt her sister's eyes on her, and knew that she was thinking along the same lines. Ichiane had never been pleased with Hahaue's dereliction of duties. And she reminded Takasuki of it often.

She was just waiting for some sort of comment when Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke up. He was studying the paper intently, tilting his head the slightest bit to the right. "Aneue, why does this paper list human settlements?"

"Hm?" Taking the paper her brother offered her; she scanned over the closely written kanji before tossing it back on the desk. She'd nearly forgotten about that list. Apparently it wasn't scrap after all. "Why, otouto? Simply because the Inu no Taisho must know of every being that dwells on his lands, even inconsequential humans."

"Don't really know why…" Ichiane mumbled in an undertone. "They aren't even useful, unlike, say, _cattle_…"

Sesshoumaru ignored her easily, as expected. "But what does that have to do with house records?"

"Nothing. That paper belongs with the land records, instead."

"Which you do for Hahaue, like everything else," Ichiane inserted, cutting off Sesshoumaru's next question.

"I have been granted that honor, yes," Takasuki answered, evenly, narrowing her eyes as a warning to her sister. Ichiane glared in return.

"But, if you're doing all this stuff for Hahaue," Sesshoumaru asked, sounding generally confused, "Why do _you_ have time to spend with me?"

"Hahaue is only unavailable today because she and Chichiue must discuss many matters of great importance," Takasuki informed him, her voice taking on the air of one long since used to explaining such things. "Certainly you have learned this by now, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru gave a halfhearted shrug, settling back on his knees. "Yes, but…"

"Am I to assume that it is because of this that you got trapped with Ichiane?"

"_He_ got trapped? How about me?" Ichianetori squawked, indignant. Shifting forward enough that her armor ground in protest, she jabbed a claw towards her elder sister. "I'll have you know that this is much more unfair for me than it is for him."

"Which we've established already, Ichi-chan."

The inuyoukai visibly bristled at the diminutive use of her name. "_You_ aren't making it any better, _Taka-chan_."

Takasuki let the disrespect slide this time, even if it did put her on edge. She hated that name. But, she was much more amused by Ichiane's irritation at her lack of response than truly angry.

"Onee-san…" Sesshoumaru spoke up, his tone somewhat exasperated.

"Oh, shut up, you brat," Ichiane huffed, crossing her arms. "I didn't ask for your opinion, you know."

Sesshoumaru growled at her. It was still a puppy sound, nowhere near developed or threatening, but he threw in a good glare to try to balance it out. Ichiane growled right back at him, hers much more fierce and bestial. The proper inuyoukai growl. This did not daunt Sesshoumaru, however. He simply sniffed once before tossing his head up in a perfectly contemptuous gesture.

Takasukioka knew it was coming, but didn't try to stop it. Ichiane's hand came down to swipe at the insolent pup. Both were left stunned when the little ball of white and brown rolled away from her.

"Ha!" He laughed, landing in a wobbly crouch behind his stunned sister. "You can't get m--oof!"

Bending down low, Takasukioka casually played with the white hair spread under her fingers, supposing that he'd really need to meet the floor on this one. Even she could only take so much arrogance.

"Hey, who said you could do that," Ichianetori whined, having leapt up from her seated position, ready to spring.

"I did," Takasuki replied, fighting to keep a struggling Sesshoumaru planted firmly against the wood. She jerked slightly when his foot hit her in the back. It seemed that his flexibility was improving. "You do know that no matter how much you kick me, I won't let you go, don't you?" she informed him, idly.

She got some sort of grumbled response, but she couldn't make it out considering his current position.

Glancing up at Ichiane, Takasuki sent her a questioning look. "You can leave if you wish, since you clearly have no interest in watching him. I have it perfectly under control, as you can see." She looked down as Sesshoumaru's claws caught her wrist and she shook him off.

Ichiane scoffed. "And miss this unfair fight? Never. And besides," she added, her tone sharpening considerably. "I was given this responsibility. I'm not simply going to pass it off because I don't like it."

"As you wish," Takasuki replied, effectively waving off her sister's malice. That was one thing anyone could rely on with Ichiane--not only was she bitter, she was also loyal. Sometimes even to a fault.

Takasukioka finally decided to let her brother up when he started wheezing as he attempted to breathe. Pinching one of his pointed ears between her thumb and forefinger, she gave him her warning. "Although you may be Inu no Taisho someday, I would recommend that you always remember exactly who it is you are speaking to. This is the same lesson I already taught you once today."

She released him then and Sesshoumaru sat up coughing and rubbing at his forehead. "Ow…" he muttered, coming dangerously close to a whine, but not quite. His eyes unfocussed once, as if he was trying to see his nose, before he gazed up at her. If it had been anyone else, she would have expected him to start complaining about the unfairness, but since it was Sesshoumaru, he only gave a little sigh and bowed his head in acquiescence. "Hai, Aneue…"

Takasukioka was pleased enough with that and sat back on her heels. Unlike Ichiane, Sesshoumaru knew better than to make a fuss, especially when she was involved. He would take his punishment, but she also knew he'd never forget it, either. Someday, she was sure, he would be able to return the favor.

That was why she attempted to keep her abuse to a minimum.

Ichiane on the other hand…

"...and that's for being a pain in my ass…" Ichiane growled as she jerked Sesshoumaru's forcefully by the ear. Which, apparently she'd caught when Takasuki wasn't looking.

Sesshoumaru snarled at her, his fangs flashing in the dim light. Ichiane laughed. "What, not going to bite off my hand, huh?"

"Ichiane…" Takasuki sighed. Her sister could be so very petty at times. Although she didn't begrudge her a little payback-- after all, it wasn't as if shoving her brother's face into the floor had resulted from any major slight. She was actually quite surprised that Ichiane had only taken an ear, considering all she'd been through.

The expression on Sesshoumaru's face was rather amusing, however. She'd never seen him look so aggravated. "Let _go_, Onee-san."

"Oh, I will, I will, don't worry," she replied, languidly, before giving his ear another tug. "Eventually. You'd look rather funny with only one ear, don't you think?"

"Onee-san…" he huffed, more annoyed than afraid. He grabbed her wrists to pull her off, but she wouldn't budge. As if in response to his prying, Ichiane pricked him hard enough so that he'd bleed, a thin trickle trailing the shell of his ear. Takausuki's senses jumped on the bitter blood-smell instantly.

"Let him go, Ichiane."

"What? A little bit of blood doesn't hurt anyone--"

A new voice interrupted her from the doorway. "What exactly is going on here?"

All three inuyoukai lifted their heads towards the voice, and surprise hit Takasukioka like a physical blow. Looming there, his body still draped in his war apparel, was the Inu no Taisho. How she'd missed his approach, Takasuki could only guess. She'd known him for years--she should have been able to sense him before he even reached this hall. The whole affair with her siblings shouldn't have affected her that much…

Expect for the fact that Sesshoumaru was bleeding.

Which, Takasuki decided as she dimly watched Ichiane shove Sesshoumaru away as if he'd bit her, was possibly the reason she'd missed Chichiue's approach. She'd never smelled the pup bleed before…Ever.

It wasn't something she particularly liked, either.

Sesshoumaru appeared not to care at all. Giving his injury an offhanded brush with the pads of his fingers, he was instantly on his feet and over by the door. "Chichiue, I thought you and Hahaue were…"he trailed off then, looking up at his father's face and then back at his sisters, who sat statue-still on the floor. "Chichiue?"

The Inu no Taisho's eyes passed over both females and Takasukioka barely held back a flinch as that steel landed on her. He was not pleased, that much was obvious. And yet she was not some errant pup and would take her punishment as an adult.

"Welcome, Chichiue," she intoned, bowing properly. "Please come in."

He did so, pushing Sesshoumaru before him into the room. His very presence seemed to take up all of the small space. But, strangely enough, he was not the first to speak.

It was the unnoticed woman who had followed him in. "Ichianetori, I do _not_ consider this taking care of my son," Shikanami hissed, her beautiful face turned cold in anger.

Ichiane bowed reverently. "Please excuse me, Hahaue."

"Shikanami," Chichiue spoke up, a frown marring his face. "I will take care of this."

Hahaue took a hasty step back, clasping her finely groomed hands before her. Her gaze hit the floor as if her eyes had suddenly turned to lead. "As you wish, My Lord."

Sesshoumaru, who had, during this exchange, sunk down to sit properly at his father's feet, turned a questioning gaze up at the Inu no Taisho. "Chichiue, there isn't anything to take care of." His eyes drifted down again, towards the floor, but he jerked them up again just as quickly, as if remembering something. He fixed them directly on his father's face. "This is all the fault of this Sesshoumaru, Chichiue. I deserved what I received for my insolence."

Takasukioka didn't know what to think about this, but she did know that she _felt_ proud. So, the pup had learned something out of this day after all.

The Inu no Taisho's expression remained firm as he met his son eye to eye. "Is that so?"

"Hai," Sesshoumaru responded, his eyes flickering away for only a brief moment in what could be embarrassment before he forced them back up again. "I did not listen to Aneue's wise words when I should have."

Takasukioka watched her father's expression soften dramatically. Bending down, he took a moment to inspect the already healed ear. "Well, it appears that you were taught whatever lesson that was very nicely. I've never seen you sit still for so long in all your life." He grinned quickly, just enough to show his humor, before he turned a sobered look towards Takasuki.

He studied her for a long moment before he spoke. He sounded generally amused. "It seems you're the only one who can get through to him, Takasuki."

Takasuki allowed her muscles to loosen, knowing now that he wasn't angry. "Well, Chichiue, it does take some persistence, but it _is_ possible to get something worthwhile into him."

Sesshoumaru glared at her from where he sat by his father, and Takasuki raised an eyebrow in return. The pup read the silent comment correctly and made a very petulant face that was a hairbreadth away from a pout.

"…a very nice grip," Chichiue was complimenting an attentive Ichiane. The girl bowed her head, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Thank you, Chichiue."

"Now that we have this situation taken care of," the Inu no Taisho started, straightening up completely and surveying his children as he would his land. "I believe Hahaue and I should return to our business. I trust you can keep Sesshoumaru out of trouble until then, Takasuki? Ichiane?"

"Hai," Takasuki responded while Ichiane just gave a tight nod.

Stooping down, the Inu no Taisho whispered something in his son's ear that not even Takasuki could hear before turning on his heel and ushering his mate out of the room. Shikanami hesitated a moment, her wary eyes lingering on them all, before she allowed herself to be pushed into the hall. The Inu no Taisho stopped on the threshold where he bowed his head respectfully before sliding the screen shut.

There was silence in the room for a full moment as they listened to the two walk down the hall. Only once they were out of earshot did Ichiane jump on the scene.

"Okay, brat, what did he say?"

Sesshoumaru didn't responded for a long time, content to finger his sleeves with absent claws.

"Ichiane asked you a question, otouto," Takasukioka warned, lightly. To be honest, she was interested in hearing what Chichiue had said as well. He'd been in the right mood to be very unpredictable.

"Oh, nothing much," the pup finally replied, looking up and casting a very sly glance towards Ichiane. He smirked suddenly, taking them both by surprise. "Only that I should have bit her."

Even Takasukioka found it hard not to laugh at her sister's cry of exasperation.

Leave it up to Chichiue…

-----

**A/N:** A rather light-hearted view into a past for Sesshoumaru that had once been part of a bigger story, like I said before. I think it came out rather well….

Yes, Sess seems OOC, but he barely over twenty years old here. When compared to his sisters he's a toddler. Or I think that's how old he was in my timeline…whatever. I never really had set ages anyhow.

Again, sorry for the original characters, but I think they all play off of each other so well…and I've always likes Takasuki (and Ichiane sometimes…although she can be a major bitch…)

Why sisters? I don't remember anymore! I forget things sooo easily…. But I did have a reason back when I created these two…no, three, if you count the Sess-Mom in this story. Whose character is barely touched on here… Such is the way with short stories…. There is background/story to this that will stay in my notes.

As to the names--yeah, I know they're long/strange. I named them back when I got my first (good) list that told me the parts of Japanese names, and _of course_ I had to use as many as possible…> … There are meanings behind these names but I don't remember where I put the text file that had them in it… so, oh well. I could have changed them, I know, but they kind of stuck.

It isn't put in the story (since I only have limited room), but the girls were the ones named by their mother while Sesshoumaru was the only one given a name by their father…who I didn't give a name to either. I should have, I know, but then one person says it's Inutaisho, another Touga, another says there isn't a canon name….

So, to make it easy, I used his title. Which Bokuseno did use. And I also used Chichiue. Which I hope the most of you know by now…

I tried very hard to make these characters seem less human, since, well, they're youkai. That's one reason Sesshoumaru is never called a "boy". Takasukioka just doesn't think like a human.


End file.
